unicampfilosofiafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
SAE: Serviço de Apoio ao Estudante
SAE: Serviço de Aliciamento de Escravos Pois é, bixos e bixetes, o SAE é um órgão da Unicamp destinado, supostamente, a prestar auxílio a todos nós, estudantes; ele é o responsável pelas famigeradas bolsas-auxílio, e também alguns tipos de bolsa de iniciação científica. Como nenhum de vocês fará iniciação científica tão cedo, e isso é um “manual do bixo”, vamos ao que interessa: As bolsas-auxílio podem ser de vários tipos, sendo os principais: a) bolsa auxílio social ''(também conhecida como bolsa trabalho), b) ''bolsa alimentação e transporte, e c) bolsa moradia. A bolsa auxílio social inclui, necessariamente, a bolsa alimentação e transporte, mas, se você não estiver afim de trabalhar, pode pedir apenas alimentação e transporte. Já a moradia, é totalmente independente das outras. Os nomes são auto-explicativos: a) Bolsa auxílio social (BAS): o bolsista trabalha 60 horas mensais em algum projeto de sua escolha, orientado por um professor (que muitas vezes nem aparece). A bolsa tem validade de um ano, começando em Março e indo até Fevereiro do ano seguinte, sendo possível renová-la indefinidamente. As opções são variadas, há projetos de apoio a docência, acervos e bibliotecas, atividades culturais etc. Quando você é contemplado com esta bolsa, recebe uma lista com todos os projetos disponíveis, e um pequeno resumo sobre cada um deles; você pode escolher aquele que te interessar mais. Os bixos muitas vezes são empurrados para trabalhar em biblioteca, que é um serviço mais “pesado”; coisas como guardar livros nas estantes, catalogá-los, limpá-los (sim, limpá-los; muitos deles são velhos, nojentos, e cheios de larvas que comem as páginas). Sem falar que, nas bibliotecas, eles exigem que todas as 60 horas sejam cumpridas, com pena de você ter que passar suas férias inteiras pagando as inevitáveis horas atrasadas que irá acumular durante o semestre, sobretudo nas épocas de entregar trabalho. E, claro, os funcionários sempe empurram para o bolsista tarefas que não seriam da sua função. Em suma, biblioteca é uma merda, e os funcionários te enchem o saco pra caramba! A melhor opção é tentar a sorte no apoio à docência mesmo; não vou dizer que também não haja complicações como essas ditas anteriormente, mas, digamos que os riscos de isso acontecer sejam menores. Por outro lado, você pode ter uma grande sorte, e conseguir um projeto no qual não tenha que fazer quase nada e ganhe no mole (como o que eu consegui ano retrasado, por exemplo). De todo modo, recomendo que você leia atentamente as descrições de projetos que irá receber assim que for contemplado com a bolsa, e dê preferência aos que digam “horários flexíveis”. No mais, é só desperdiçar os cerca de R$670,00 mensais que vai receber até Março do ano seguinte. O valor não é fixo, varia a cada mês, mas não me perguntem o porquê disso; faz cinco anos que tento descobrir... Como eu disse, a bolsa auxílio social inclui, automaticamente, alimentação e transporte, mas falarei dessas duas a seguir. b) Bolsa alimentação e transporte (BAT): bolsa alimentação consiste em você poder comer de graça no bandejão, todos os dias. A princípio, ela vale apenas para uma refeição diária, ou seja, se você entrar de graça no almoço, tem que pagar na janta, e vice versa; mas, se você der uma chorada lá no SAE, talvez - eu disse talvez - eles concedam almoço e janta gratuitos. E acredite, isso é '''um benefício, embora não pareça. Especialmente para quem for de alguma cidade distante e tiver que morar aqui em Barão; não precisa se preocupar em cozinhar, e economiza cerca de R$80,00 por mês. Mas atenção, você só pode entrar no bandex uma vez a cada refeição, então não abuse só porque é de graça... O auxílio transporte é um valor pago mensalmente ao bolsista, que oscila entre 90,00 e 110,00. No caso de você ter BAS, esse valor já vem embutido no pagamento, e cai direto na sua conta; se tiver apenas a BAT, tem que retirar o cheque no Banco do Brasil, perto da Reitoria. c) Moradia Estudantil (ME): para aqueles que morem longe, e/ou não tenham como pagar aluguel, ou nem morem tão longe assim, mas estejam de saco cheio de morar na casa dos pais e/ou queiram aproveitar tudo que a vida noturna de Barão Geraldo tem a oferecer (como festa toda semana), eis a famosa Moras! Ela é longe, está superlotada de moradores ilegais, e alguns blocos quase desabaram há alguns anos atrás; você não terá suíte, quintal, churrasqueira, piscina, enfim, nenhum desses confortos da vida moderna que diversas repúblicas têm; muitas casas mal possuem móveis. Mas acredite, lá é legal! Piadinhas à parte, a Moras é sempre uma opção para quem está procurando casa aqui em Barão. Dependendo da casa que você pegar (e você pode escolher a casa), pode dar sorte e ter vários móveis, TV, fogão, geladeira, até PC e microondas; algumas dessas coisas são fornecidas pela administração, outras são os próprios moradores que levam. As despesas de água e luz são por conta da administração, desde que a casa não extrapole o limite estipulado. E tem uma linha de ônibus campus-moradia, moradia-campus, de graça, em diversos horários. Ao contrário da BAS, que é extremamente concorrida, a ME não é muito difícil de se conseguir, a menos que você more realmente muito perto, ou seja milionário; acho que só morando em Barão Geraldo, e sendo filho de deputado para não conseguir. Ou se você esquecer documentos importantes durante as entrevistas de seleção. Mas, isso merece um comentário à parte. '''Processo seletivo: Agora vem a parte realmente divertida de pedir qualquer coisa ao SAE: o processo seletivo. Em primeiro lugar, nada disso será muito divulgado, pois a idéia é que ninguém tente conseguir mesmo; as dúvidas são muitas e os esclarecimentos pouquíssimos e confusos. Os que tomarem conhecimento das bolsas e das datas de inscrição, terão que correr para juntar uma quantidade monstruosa de documentos sobre a família inteira, que incluem até o código de DNA de cada um; tudo isso para atender aos prazos estipulados pelo SAE (que são bem curtos); então, é conveniente que quem more longe, já deixe os familiares avisados e os documentos de jeito. A lista de documentos, bem como outras informações a respeito, podem ser conferidas neste link: http://www.sae.unicamp.br/portal/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=37&Itemid=138. O segundo passo é a entrevista com a assistente social; ela fará cara feia, te bombardeará de perguntas, e ao final dessa espécie de interrogatório kafkaniano, dirá que os documentos são insuficientes, e que você esqueceu alguma coisa. E não adianta conferir tudo antes, pois, por mais que você pense que não esqueceu de nada, o entrevistador sempre consegue inventar algo que ficou faltando. Isso é sério, nunca duvide da criatividade deles em criar empecilhos. Então, serão marcadas outras entrevistas (num teste de paciência que desafiaria qualquer monge budista facilmente), até que finalmente não falte mais nada. Os fortes que tiverem sobrevivido a tudo isso, devem aguardar serenamente a primeira lista de contemplados. Calendário: Bem, como eu disse, nada disso será muito divulgado, e sei de muita gente que perde a oportunidade de conseguir uma bolsa por falta de informação. Por isso, aí vai um calendário resumido, com as principais datas do processo seletivo (o calendário completo pode ser consultado no link acima). 27/02: Plantão de dúvidas no SAE (ao lado do bandejão) das 9:00 às 15:00. 28/02 a 14/03: Inscrições no site do SAE (www.sae.unicamp.br). 28/02 a 30/03: Entrevistas e entrega de documentos. 02/04: Divulgação da primeira lista de contemplados. 03/04 a 13/04: Entrega dos termos de compromisso no SAE. Atenção: Se o termo não for entregue, você perde a bolsa, mesmo que tenha sido aprovado pelo processo seletivo! OBS: Em caso de BAS, assim que entregar o termo, já entre no site do SAE para escolher o projeto no qual quer trabalhar. Os melhores acabam antes e, se você demorar muito para escolher o seu, só sobrarão os piores projetos. Quem não for contemplado, ainda poderá entrar com recurso e esperar as próximas chamadas. 03/04 e 04/04: Prazo para entrada de recurso, para aqueles que não foram contemplados. Esse recurso é feito exclusivamente on line, no site do SAE. 09/04 e 10/04: Convocação dos alunos solicitantes de recurso. Essa convocação é feita pelo e-mail da DAC e, como tudo o mais, não é muito divulgada, então fique atento. 16/04 a 27/04: Entrevistas e entrega de documentos dos alunos solicitantes de recurso. Idem ao item acima. 03/05: Resultado do recurso e divulgação dos contemplados. Mesmo procedimento que eu já mencionei acima, para os contemplados na primeira lista. Bem, apesar do mau humor, por parte do autor deste texto, em relação ao SAE (depois de cinco anos, ele tem seus motivos, acreditem!), esperamos que o texto seja útil a quem porventura esteja disposto (ou necessitado) a tentar encarar isso aí. Você que não nasceu em berço de ouro e/ou não tem pais complacentes, que achem bonito o filho ficar por aí gastando o dinheiro deles para “filosofar” (no meu caso, eram as duas coisas), as bolsas auxílio social e moradia já garantem sua graduação. E não desistam, por mais que, às vezes, esse processo todo possa parecer desanimador - e parece mesmo. Insistam, reclamem, batam na porta do SAE, chorem, gritem, esperneiem! Se for preciso, contem uma historinha triste, porque já vi assistente social de lá se sensibilizar e passar por cima de certas burocracias meio desumanas; o sistema não é tão inflexível quanto elas fazem parecer que é. Só não exagerem na história, porque, eventualmente, elas fazem umas investigações sobre a vida dos candidatos, podendo até fazer uma visita surpresa na casa dos seus pais. E se você é pego na mentira, se fode pelo resto da graduação. E boa sorte, porque vão precisar! P.S.: E ah, não se assustem com o título. Isso é uma piadinha pseudo-comunista que eu vi em um panfleto do DCE, quando ainda era bixo, assim como vocês. Como foi a única coisa interessante que li/vi/ouvi deles em cinco anos de graduação, resolvi prestar essa singela homenagem... Categoria:BIXOS Categoria:UNICAMP